10 Razones
by Sly-Li
Summary: Porque Hermione Granger tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Aunque Draco Malfoy no se quedaba atrás...


**10 Razones**

**.**

**.**

**1\. Tus Ojos**

Cuando me miras a los ojos con tu mirada gris y fríos como un iceberg, Merlín que no me controlo y mi corazón late desbocado. Tus ojos que me ocultan cosas que me dan curiosidad por descubrir. Los amo porque me hacen sentir ¿rara? No, esa no esa no es la palabra. Quizás...curiosa, querida, acelerada y muchos escalofríos agradables. Creo que lo mencione antes, pero a la vez odio esa parte ti porque precisamente son como una muralla que me separa de quien en verdad eres.

**2\. Tu Sarcasmo**

Si, tu sarcasmo me hace reír, no lo niego. Cuando en tus pequeños diálogos de rivalidad con Ron, lo desarmas completamente tomando el control. También cuando sucede conmigo, aunque no eres capaz de hacerlo y dejarme sin nada que decir. Pero también lo detesto porque te hace ver muy distante y tosco conmigo.

**3\. Tu Cabello**

Siempre he querido tocar tu cabello y realmente lo conseguí una vez aunque fuese solo por accidente, pero al parecer no te diste cuenta. Sedoso y entre brillante y opaco. Su suavidad me enamora y odio eso porque no puedo tocarlo cuando se me venga la regalada gana.

**4\. Que seas un Slytherin**

Bueno, vale, que seas un Slytherin no me supone un verdadero problema pero a la vez si. Mis amigos te detestan, mas también todos los sinónimos. Por lo tanto, odio que te odie. Pero también amo que seas un Slytherin y que mis amigos te odien, pues te supone un fruto prohibido.

**5\. Nuestras "pequeñas" ****discusiones**

No puedo tener diálogos ofensivos mas que contigo. El hecho de que esos diálogos sean fluidos o hace mas divertido aun. Porque a pesar de que todo lo que sale de nuestras bocas es notoriamente improvisado. Esas oraciones son aterradoramente relativas. Lo cual me divierte enormemente. ¿El problema? Siempre se te sale el 'sangre sucia' y jodes todo.

**6\. Que me molestes cada que me ves**

Uhh, lo se, lo se... suena masoquista. Pero me gusta eso porque es como si me prestaras atención. Según tu, tu tiempo es valioso y no lo malgastas en sangre-sucias y amigos de Potty (y Potty). Así que...que lo hagas me hace pensar que estas al pendiente de mi. Pero (y aquí el jodido 'pero') luego vuelvo a la realidad y caigo en cuenta de que técnicamente soy un objeto de diversión para ti.

**7\. Tu Sonrisa**

Que sonrías de lado me desconecta del mundo real. Cuando veo tu sonrisa siento miles de sensaciones netamente prohibidas al ser tu precisamente quien me las provoca. Tu sonrisa burlona, arrogante, toda sonrisa tuya me hace sentir mies de duendecillos en el estomago. Lamentablemente, me enferma que me hagas sentir todo eso solo con una puñetera sonrisa.

**8\. Tus Labios**

Sin duda alguna el conocerte y observarte más me ha cambiado aunque yo no quiera. Imagínate. veo tus... malditos labios y quiero tirarme encima tuyo y besarles. Son como la tentación que me hace acercarme más y más al fruto prohibido.

**9\. Mis Celos**

Seré sincera y si. Me pongo celosa cuando veo a chicas cerca tuyo, pero como soy solo la "Sangre sucia", amiga de Potty y de la Comadreja; y además una ratona de biblioteca no puedo hacer nada más que ver e intentar ignorarlo. Aveces me pongo a pensar...¿Por qué mierda te tienen que haber criado con la idea de odiar a los sangre sucia, hijos de muggle? Soy realmente extraña de mente... me gustas porque cada que estas con otras chicas y me ves, me sonríes, provocando que mis celos bajen y me tranquiliza. Me siento con poder, porque se que esas sonrisas están dedicadas para mi. Pero luego bajo la vista y veo a esas putas de turno. Malditas sean...perras.

**10\. Amarte**

Hm...definitivamente no es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa, pero no se le puede hacer nada. Me he enamorado de quién no debía y tengo que pagar por haberlo hecho con que me "ignores" a tu manera. Porque realmente no me ignoras, pero solo me tomas en cuenta para molestarme. Lo encuentro realmente injusto, ni siquiera poder ser amigo de quien estás enamorado. No, mi vida es malvada, cruel y despiadada; y para más mi corazón también, pues me han hecho enamorarme de mi "Enemigo". Fabuloso.

Si tan solo me observaras como yo hice contigo... Pues si, sorprendente mente me acabe enamorando de ti al observarte con más atención. No debí haberlo hecho ese día en el Gran Comedor, cuando tu estabas con tus amigos Slytherins y esas dos perras: Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Grengrass.

"Te odio porque te amo y te amo porque te odio"

Que ironía.

.

.

.

* * *

Holo Bitches QwQ ya tengo pc B| wiiii!

Así que eso significa que voy a re-escribir el capitulo de "Lo que se Vive en las Vegas se Queda en las Vegas" oe oe oe oe :$

Ya bye, me volvere loca...ah y también haré "10 razones" en la perspectiva de Draco.

Intentare no tardarme mucho, pues estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir y solo podía leer a través de mi celular ;n;


End file.
